A Bug's Life Sing-Along Songs and More!
A Bug's Life Sing-Along Songs and More! is the sing-along video. This video was released prior to A Bug's Life. It was released to promote the upcoming movie from Disney, Big Idea and Lyrick Studios. It was released on October 27, 1998. Plot Go behind the scenes for a special sneak peek into the making of A Bug's Life. Bob and Junior attempt to coach a terrified Dave Foley as a host in the TV screen to finish his role as Flik. Dave Foley is in the news room so he won't play A Bug's Life in our new movie. Will Dave Foley play Flik? I think, he's from Disney and Pixar. Flik should be the ant voiced by Dave Foley. Find out when you sing songs in A Bug's Life Sing-Along Songs and More! After the Time of Your Life, Bob and Junior were able to get a verse and it was "Even these of them ye may eat; the locust after his kind, and the bald locust after his kind, and the beetle after his kind, and the grasshopper after his kind." Leviticus 11:22. Bob and Junior sign off as the sing-along video ends. Characters * Bob the Tomato * Junior Asparagus * Flik Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * My Name is Daniel (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) * We are the Grapes of Wrath (from God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) * Busy, Busy (from Are You My Neighbor?) * Love Your Neighbor (from Are You My Neighbor?) * God's Way (from Josh and the Big Wall!) * I'm So Blue (from Madame Blueberry) * Jump, Jive and Wail (official music video; performed by Brian Setzer Orchestra) * Larry-Boy Theme Song (from Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space!) * The Time of Your Life (performed by Randy Newman) * What Have We Learned Features Opening # What's the Big Idea? Promo # A Bug's Life Theatrical Trailer #1 # Stay Tuned after the video for a Behind the Scenes look at Big Idea's new movie "A Bug's Life" # FBI Warning # Word Inc. logo # Everland Entertainment logo Closing # Behind the Scenes of A Bug's Life # The End of Silliness? Trailer # Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Teaser Trailer # VeggieTales Library 1998-1999 Promo Fun Facts * Jump, Jive and Wail music video was originally produced in June 1998, but released as a music video only on VHS, but later appeared on trailers for Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie on some VHS releases around 2002. * Junior was replaced instead of Larry as a host, it was previously appeared in Josh and the Big Wall!. * This is the only VHS release to feature Word logo and Everland Entertainment logo, it was previously appeared in Bible Action Songs. * This is the only rare VHS release to feature the teaser of Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed, however it appears on the 2004 DVD as an Easter Egg.